What Have You Done?
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Riku realizes he's killed Sora, but not only that, he may have put Sora's soul in eternal danger. Sora's ghost haunts Riku, trying to find the reasons behind his murder, and he has to figure it out quick, or he'll be swallowed by the Abyss, where he will suffer eternally. He must find and make peace with Riku's inner turmoil before it's too late, otherwise he'll be lost forever.
1. Introduction: What Have You Done?

My hands were shaking.

_He's just so cold.._

I couldn't stop myself from shaking.

_How did I do this..?_

I close my eyes, but the image is still there.

_I killed him... _

I can feel the tears swelling in my eyes.

_How could I kill him? _

The tears fall onto his pale face.

_He's my best friend!_

"Riku... What have you done?"

I turn around and my eyes widen. There he is.. Sora's there, here, behind me, floating a foot off the ground, and he's transparent..

"S-Sora...?!"

He looks at me in horror, "What have you done? You killed me... What have you done...?"


	2. Building Anger

_Two days earlier... _

"Riku!" Sora runs up beside me.

I turn and smile, "Oh, hey, Sora, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, anyway, I heard you and Xion are an item now?" he asks.

"Not really, we went out, like, once, I think." I shrug, "Not that big of a deal."

"I see." he frowns, "Then you won't mind to know.."

I raise an eyebrow, "Know what, Sora?"

"Okay, look, Riku," he sighs, "Xion doesn't even like you.. I heard her talking to Selphie, who talked to Kairi. Xion is playing you.."

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to stay calm, because the truth is, I do really like Xion..

"Xion told Selphie the only reason she's getting friendly with you is so she can 'smuggle' me from Kairi. Kairi wasn't too happy about that.." he explains.

I groan, "Great.."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine." I sigh, "I'll be just fine.."

"Why are you looking at me like that..?" he asks, his eyes widening slightly in fear.

I clench my fists, "You know what, Sora? Sometimes I just wish you weren't here so I would actually have a shot with some of the nicer girls around here, who are just so _'smitten'_ with you!"

He flinches, "You don't mean that.."

"Oh, but I do." I growl, turning and walking away from him.

That night I lay in bed, glaring at the ceiling. I sigh, "I'm such a jerk sometimes.."

I turn and get off the bed and grab my phone off my computer desk.

_No messages, guess he doesn't want to talk. Why am I so angry still? This is ridiculous.. _

I sigh and dial his number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, you've reached my voice mail, leave a message and I'll get back to you!" Sora's automatic voice says.

_BEEP. _

"Hey, man, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Call me or text me." I hang up the phone with a heavy sigh.

I turn on my computer and I have an E-Mail from Xion.

**Hey!**

**How's it going, Riku? Are you excited for our date tomorrow?**

I glare at the screen and type angrily:

**Don't talk to me.**

**I know what you did. I know you're really after Sora, and let me tell you, hr's into Kairi, so just let it go. I'm no one's play thing. Don't talk to me again. We're not going out, and we're not friends.**

I hit SEND and look at the time. Almost eleven. I sigh and get in bed. I had a strange dream. I was standing in the middle of a field, the wind was blowing hard, the sky was dark, but I knew it was daytime. I turn and see Sora looking at me, watching me. He looks so horrified and sad. I call out to him but he doesn't respond. I take a step towards him and he backs away.

"Sora?" I ask.

"What have you done?" his voice was so soft and quiet, I'm not sure how I even heard it over the roar of the wind.

"Riku... What have you done?" he repeats, "What have you done?"

_"What have you done...?"_

_"What have you done..?"_

_"What have you done?"_

_"What have you done?!"_

_"**What** have you done?!"_

_"What **have** you done?!"_

_"What have **you** done?!"_

_"What have you **done?!**"_

_"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**"_

I woke with a start and couldn't get back to sleep for an hour and a half.

_The next day..._


	3. I Killed Him

The dream still weighed heavily on me, but nonetheless I got up and got ready for school. School wasn't worth going, I did everything, passed tests, avoided Sora. Pretty much the usual. Nothing special to report. On the way home Sora catches up to me, "Hey, Riku wait up."

"What?" I don't even look at him, somehow the dream last night made me angrier than I had been the say before..

"I got your message last night. I understand how you can be upset, but, it isn't my fault.." he says.

I frown, "That's not making me feel any better."

"Well what would make you feel better? I just want to make sure we're friends again is all." he says.

I shake my head, "Just leave me alone right now."

"Why?" he asks.

I grit my teeth, "Because you're really annoying."

He seemed hurt, but I didn't think anything of it, I just kept walking, but he kept pace with me, like he was determined not to fall behind.

"Riku, what's wrong? Why are you so angry with me? What did I do?" he asks.

I don't answer him, so he just keeps asking, "Why are you mad at me?"

"What did I do?"

"She did it, not me, why are you so angry?"

"I didn't even do anything, so why are you mean to me?"

"Oh, if you don't shut up 'm about to get a whole lot meaner." I growl, clenching my fists.

_Why am I so angry with him all of a sudden, when I was ready to forgive last night? That dream must have spooked me bad.. But why am I angry? It isn't his fault is it?_

"Riku?" he looks up at me.

I look down at him and he flinches slightly, "Why are you mad?"

Without thinking, I reached out and smacked him across the face. He stumbles and falls back. He sits up, a little dazed, a little angry, "What was that for?! "

"I told you to shut up." I growl.

He frowns and rubs his face, "I didn't even do anything!"

"Shut up, will you? You're giving me a headache!" I growl, turning and cutting across into the field, the closest way to get home from school.

To my stubborn surprise, Sora followed me out into the field, he was yelling at me, wanting answers, saying I was just being a jerk as usual. I just lost it, something inside me just snapped.

I turn and wrap my hands tightly around his throat. His eyes widen in terror and he claws at my hands but I don't let up, "I told you to shut up!"

I keep squeezing tighter around his neck and soon enough he stops fighting back. His eyes roll back and his head falls forward, his hands falling to his side. I gasp, my eyes widening. I let go of him and he starts to fall, so I catch him and lay him down in the field.

"Sora?" I ask, terror squeezing my insides, making me feel like ice inside, "Sora?!"

I shake him, but he doesn't move. I pull my hands back, my eyes wide, "No! No! No!"

My hands were shaking. _He's just so cold.. _I couldn't stop myself from shaking. _How did I do this..? _I close my eyes, but the image is still there. _I killed him... _I can feel the tears swelling in my eyes. _How could I kill him? _The tears fall onto his pale face. _He's my best friend!_

"Riku... What have you done?"

I turn around and my eyes widen. There he is.. Sora's there, here, behind me, floating a foot off the ground, and he's transparent..

"S-Sora...?!" I gasp.

He looks at me in horror, "What have you done? You killed me... What have you done...?"


	4. I'm Getting Haunted

I couldn't form words, I was afraid. He's staring at me, and I'm afraid.

"Go home, Riku.. Before someone shows up for me.." he says.

I get up slowly, one last look at him, and I take off running. It doesn't take long for me to get back home, and thankfully no one is here yet. I don't know why, but I ran straight to my room and I locked the door behind me and I stood by my computer desk. A few minutes later Sora comes through the door, literally. He came _through_ the door. He was still transparent and floating.

"Sora... Is that...?" I trail off, my voice shaky.

"Yes." he replies, "It's me."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Because, like all spirits like me, I need to find my peace." he replies.

"Your peace?" I continue to ask.

He nods, "All spirits who died from murder have to find their peace from their murderers. If they do not within a certain timeline our souls will be lost to the Abyss."

I didn't know what to say to that. He didn't seem to want an answer anyway. He lands no the floor and he's no longer transparent, which freaked me out more than the floating transparent part. I hadn't noticed before, but he isn't wearing what he was when I-when he died. When he died.. He's wearing a long black coat with a hood on it, he's currently wearing the hood, but I know it's him. He also wears black boots and gloves as well.

"Sora.. What do you want from me?" I ask.

He pulls his hood down, "I need you to help me find my peace. You have it, I just need to find it."

"How do I help you?" I ask.

"All you have to do is live your life, you can't help me find it, I must find it on my own. That's the rules. But until I find it, I can't leave you. To put it bluntly, I'm going to haunt you." he replies.

"Oh.." I mutter, "Okay.. I guess I deserve that.."

"You must also know, that only you can see and hear me, only when I'm not touching the ground, if I am touching the ground, others can hear and see me." he says.

"Right.." I nod, "Okay, are you going to follow me everywhere?"

"For the most part, yes. That's what 'haunt' means." he says.

"Ah." I'm not feeling so well now..

He stiffens, "Your parents are home."

He lifts off the ground and is transparent again.

"You're not going to disappear are you?" I ask.

He smirks softly, "Sorry."

I nod, "figured as much.."

He crosses his arms and frowns, his eyes flash gold for a moment, then they turn blue again. I look at him in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." he replies.

"What just happened, with your eyes I mean?" I ask, softly, so I don't alert my parents that I ma be talking to myself, which is what they would see.

"Nothing, it's just.. A thing that happens as the timeline drags on. It happens to us, as we draw closer to the Abyss." he explains.

"Ah.." I mutter.

I cross my arms, _Another thing I'll be responsible for.._


	5. The Abyss

Sora hovers above my desk as I type on my laptop.

"What are you doing, Riku?" he asks.

"Writing." I reply.

"Writing what?" he asks.

"A short story for my Creative Writing class." I reply.

"Can I read it?" he's hovering just above me now.

I push away from the desk, "Knock yourself out.."

He hovers just above the desk and stays there for about then minutes, then he turns to me, "That's really good. So does she know?"

"What?" I ask.

"You know, does she find out her brother is the murderer?" he asks, looking interested.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." I shrug.

"She should find out. Makes for more drama that way." he replies.

"You think?" I ask.

"Definitely." he nods, "And make her try to help him."

"Help him?" I ask.

"Yes. Have her help him kill the people on his list." he replies.

I nod, "Wow, I never thought of that, I was going to have her turn him in when she found out."

"Much more drama my way." he says plainly.

"Yeah.." I mutter.

"Can you tell me why?" he asks quietly, sitting on my desk now.

"Why I killed you.. Right?" I ask.

He nods, "It will help me find my peace."

"I really don't know why..I got angry and something just came over me.. Like I wasn't myself." I sigh.

"I see.." he says, his eyes darkening.

"Yeah.." I look down, "I wish I could take it back."

"Don't taunt me." he growls.

I look at him, "Taunt you? I wasn't taunting you."

"Saying you wish to take it back? That's taunting me because you know I can't get my life back. That isn't funny." he states.

"Right.." I look down again, "Sorry I said that.."

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore, Riku." he says.

I look away from him, "I know.."

He crosses his arms and gets off the desk, becoming solid as he stands on the floor. The room suddenly is covered in darkness, I can hardly see anything.

"Sora?!" I call.

I see him before me, a few feet away, and he slowly uncrosses his arms and raises the right one, holding his hand out and he closes his hand into a fist. Suddenly these little black creatures appear from the floor and attack me. I cry our as I fall back under the weight of about six of them. They scratch up ,y arms and I swat at them, trying to knock them off me, but more keep coming and soon enough I'm covered by them.

"Sora, help me!" I cry out.

He doesn't answer me but something roars and the black creatures with large glowing eyes cower and disperse. I gasp, looking up and seeing a huge black monster with a heart shaped hole in its chest. It reaches down and picks me up, instantly my insides feel like ice when it touches me. I cry out when it squeezes its hand around me, squeezing my body.

Sora drops his hand and everything disappears, my room is back, and I'm laying on the ground. Sora is hovering over me, arms crossed.

"_That _is the Abyss." he states darkly.


	6. Golden Colored Eyes

I woke with a start, and yelled, seeing Sora sitting cross-legged at the foot of my bed, actually on my bed.

He smirks, "Something scare you, Riku?"

Maybe it was the dark, or the dream, but something looks different about Sora. His eyes.. They're not blue anymore.. I know his eyes were flashing between blue and gold for the past week, but his eyes are completely gold now. I shiver, just looking at them makes me feel empty inside. _Is that how Sora-? No! I won't think about that! _

He smirks, "You are afraid of me, aren't you?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm not afraid of you, Sora."

He frowns, "Maybe you should be. You're the one damning what's left of me!"

His eyes glow and I wince, but don't look away from him. He moves and crawls over to me and grins, "Yes, you are. I can see it. With these eyes you've damned me with, I can see, right into your soul."

I look away from him and he grabs my chin and pulls my head back.

"Look at me, Riku," he growls, "Look at what you've done to me!"

"Sora-" he cuts me off, "_No!_ Don't you _fucking say you're sorry_ one more time! You could say it _forever_ and it wouldn't_ change a damn thing!_ It won't_ save me_ this time!"

I didn't respond, there's no way to. I know I did this to him, there isn't anything I can say, there's nothing left. Nothing. Was there ever anything left when this started? Look at me, I don't even know what I'm saying now..

"You're right," I say, "It won't save you, but it seems to be the only thing I can think to say now, because I really am, I was stupid, and you have to pay for it.."

He frowns, "Oh no, I won't be paying alone. I will find my peace, and while I'm looking, you can share my fears. That's what I'm punishing you with."

I stare at him evenly, "Then that's what I'll deal with. I deserve it anyway."

"Damn right you do." he growls, letting go of my chin and he falls back, sitting cross-legged again.

I sigh, "Can I sleep now?"

"Sure." he shrugs and floats off my bed.

I frown, seeing him go over and turn my laptop on.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Helping. This story will get a D, I'm getting you an A, just go to sleep." he replies.

I frown, "Okay.."

I sigh and lay back down, _Might as well let him do whatever he wants. Not like I can stop him anyway.. _

* * *

"What the hell, Sora?!" I glare at him, sitting smugly on my bed.

He smirks, "What?"

"This story!" I growl.

He laughs, like a cruel laugh, "You'll get an A. For Accusation."

I frown, "I"m not turning this in."

"Why not? It will be the best thing your teacher has ever read." he grins.

"I'm not turning this is. This is about us!" I yell.

He rolls his eyes, "So? Just turn it in for crying out loud. You'll get the grade."

"Why do you get sucked into The Abyss at the end?" I ask, suddenly tired.

"Makes good drama." he shrugs.

I sigh and close the laptop, and I look at him, "You won't. I'll save you."

He grins, "Oh, how thoughtful. You'll save me!"

He laughs and turns transparent and sinks through the bed and floor.


	7. He's Falling Fast

"I'm not reading this if you die at the end." I frown, deleting parts of the story Sora wrote while I slept.

He laughs that cruel laugh again, hovering above me, "What does it matter? Do you really think you can save me?"

"Yes!" I growl.

He laughs again, "So, what happens when you can't?"

"I'll find a way." I promise.

He just shakes his head, grinning to himself. I type furiously on my keyboard and he watches over my shoulder.

"I think my version was better. You made it sappy." he shakes his head, smiling, and he follows me as I leave the house.

* * *

"-And as his best friend's eyes turned to gold he knew he didn't have much time left, he had to do something, and fast. That's when the dark pool opened up below Terra and dark tentacles could out and wrapped around him. Terra looked at Ventus in fear and they he was gone, pulled into the pool.

Ventus, without thinking, jumped in after Terra. He fell fast and Terra reaches up for Ventus, trying for one last escape. Ventus grabbed Terra's hand and pulled up, trying to free him from the darkness holding him. The darkness falls away and Ventus throws Terra up, the force great enough to throw Terra out of the Abyss. One last look at Ventus, and he says, 'I found your peace, Terra..' and then he was lost forever as the Abyss closed up." I finish reading the story Sora wrote, and I revised.

"Well, wasn't that an entertaining story. What did you call that?" Professor Saix asks.

"Darkened." I reply.

He nods, "Very good work. Where did the inspiration come from?"

"I like the dark genres of things like this. I got the idea from a few different books and movies. I just pieced things together." I reply.

He nods, "Very good. You may sit down."

I move to my seat at the back of the class. Sora was there waiting for me. He smirks, "Liar."

I glare at him and sit down. He laughs, "Cant very well tell them a dead kid wrote your story for you." he laughs.

His eyes flash again, the gold color of his eyes getting darker. I look away from him, but it doesn't help, I can feel him staring me down. It makes my insides feel like ice. He grins, now floating beside me, "Can't ignore me, can you?"

I shake my head slightly and he laughs some more. I frown, looking at him.

"What?" he frowns, looking annoyed.

I point discretely to his hair as it slowly turns from brown to black. He pulls on one of his spikes, surveying the color change, then he growls at me, "Your fault."

I look away, not much more I can say, especially not in school.

"I'm falling fast." he mutters to himself.

I look at him and he looks scared. My eyes widen slightly. With how mean he's been lately, I guess I forgot how he must really be feeling. _His soul.. I have to save it, before it's too late for him._


	8. He Still Cares

"I told you before, you can't help me." Sora frowns, sitting on my bed.

"Well, I don't believe you. I have to help you. Somehow.." I reply.

He shakes his head, "Don't try. It can't be done. Only finding my peace can save me."

"Then I'll dot hat." I say.

He frowns, "I told you, I have to do that on my own."

"Then at least tell me how to help you." I frown, "I can't just sit by and let you fade."

"Well why not?" he snarls, "_You killed me!_"

I wince and look down, "Yeah, I know."

He looks away from me and frowns at the floor. His golden colored eyes flash and he closes them. _Is it just me, or does his hair look look darker than before? _I get up from the chair at my desk and walk up to Sora, who either is ignoring me or hasn't noticed me move. I lean down and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me, kind of glaring, kind of in confusion.

"What are you doing..?" he mutters, like the effort to speak is too much for him.

"You're falling still.." I mutter in return and he looks away, glaring at my wall now.

"I knew it." I pull his hair lightly and pull away from him.

He frowns and looks at me, "Don't pull my hair."

"Don't be a baby.." I smirk, "That didn't hurt."

He chuckles slightly then covers his face with his hands and shudders, "Help me..."

"I will, I'll do whatever it takes, I just need to know what to do." I promise.

"I have to find my peace, but I can't.. I keep getting blocked.." he says.

I frown, "Blocked? From what?"

He looks at me, "From you. I have to find my peace from within you, but I get blocked every time I try to enter your subconscious."

"When do you try..?" I ask.

"When you're asleep. That's mostly why you get those nightmares." he replies.

"How do you know when you're blocked?" I ask.

He frowns, "I hear someone scream, then I'm back where I started, in your room."

"Have you tried while I'm awake?" I ask.

He looks confused, "No, I never thought of it.. I figured while you're asleep would be easier.."

"Try now." I offer.

He stares at me, "Are you serious? Doing that could mess you up.."

"Mess me up how?" I frown.

"It could change you.. Make you different, not who you were.." he replies.

"I really don't care," I say, "I want to save your soul."

"Riku..." he breathes.

"Do it, go ahead." I say.

He looks worried, "But what if it changes you?"

I frown, "Your soul is fading, and you're worried about me?"

He looks away, "Some habits don't die.."

"Right.." I put my hands in my pockets and my frown deepens.


	9. We Find The Reason

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sora asks, for the fifth time.

"Yes! Just do it, okay?" I sigh, this was getting annoying, him asking the same question five times.

"Okay, okay.. I'll do it. Just.. Close your eyes and clear your mind. That should make entering your subconscious easier." he says.

I nod and do as he says to and then it feels like I'm falling and suddenly I open my eyes and I'm in a different place. I'm standing in a mansion and it's dark, except for a lone light coming from under a doorway. I head towards the light and when I open the door Sora's the one in the room. He's sitting on the floor in front of an old fireplace, the fire burning bright. He looks normal: Brown hair and ocean blue eyes, and his skin tone is normal too, no longer pale.

I walk up beside him and sit down. I look at him, but he''s staring into the flame, so I do the same. Inside the flame I see things. I can see.. Memories. Only, the memory that keeps playing, is his memory, of the day I murdered him. I look away from the fire then. He turns and looks at me, "Why do you look away?"

I look at him, "Because.. I saw the anger in my eyes, and it wasn't mine.."

He nods, accepting this, and he looks back at the fire, "I knew it wasn't your anger. I've seen how angry you can get when we were little and Todus broke my leg when he pushed me. You didn't get as mad as this."

"So.. Why was I so angry then?" I ask.

"Maybe I'm supposed to ask you that." he smiles softly, "'Why?' is supposed to be my question."

"Yeah." I nod, "I guess it is."

He nods, staring at the fire still, "It is. But I can't ask, not without you having the answer. Because in reality, you don't have it."

"Then.. Who does?" I ask, staring at him in confusion.

_I've been asking myself why ever since it happened, and he knew I didn't know? Why didn't he tell me? _

"I couldn't tell you, because I didn't know, not until you let me in. Why were you blocking me?" he replies, closing his eyes.

"I didn't know I was.." I say, because it's true.

He smiles, "I know. It wasn't you blocking me."

I look at him, clearly confused. He shakes his head, "Someone else lives here. Besides you."

"What?" I blink.

"In your subconscious, you're not the only person here. Someone else lives here, fueling your anger." he replies, eyes opening, reflecting the flame.

"Who else is here?" I ask.

"I am."

I gasp and turn around, seeing a man wearing a black suit with tan skin and silver colored hair with golden eyes, sitting in a chair, legs crossed, hands together in front of his chin. I frown, eyes narrowing, "Who are you?"

Sora stands, looking angry, "I know you."

The man smirks, "Do you?"

"Yes. You're the reason the murder victims never find peace, why they die in the first place! Ansem." Sora growls.

I look at him, wide-eyed, then back at the man, now angry, but not from his fueling rage, from my own anger against him for what he's done, and for endangering Sora's soul.


	10. Don't Let Him Kill Me Part One

"So you're the one doing this to him." I growl at Ansem.

Ansem turns his cold golden gaze on me and smirks, "I am. Wow.. Such anger and darkness within you."

"Stay out of my soul!" I yell in a sudden wave of fear.

The fear passes as quickly as it had come. I frown, "Let him go, you devil."

"He has to find his own peace, Riku. I can't hide it form him, I just make it harder to find. Harder to get to." he replies.

"Well stop it!" I growl.

Suddenly, I realize something, "It was you that day. You made me angry, you pushed me over the edge."

"I did." he smirks, "I made you kill him so I could steal his soul when his time ran out."

"I'll kill you." I clench my fists, "I'll kill you!"

"Riku.." Sora puts his hand on my shoulder and I look at him.

"Don't. If you get angry here he can use that against you." he says.

I scoff, "Aren't you angry? He's the reason you're dead!"

"I cannot be angry here. The anger I've been facing is his fault. I was never angry at you. I was sad." he replies.

Ansem claps slowly, "Oh, how sweet. The best friends make up."

I glare at him, "Get out of my subconscious."

"Why? You can't kill me in here, you can't kill me out there, why should I?" he asks.

"Because you don't belong here." I growl.

He laughs, "Neither does Sora."

"Leave Sora out of this." I step towards him and he grins, "Yes, come at me, Riku, let me further into your lingering will."

"What?" I step forward, but not on my own accord.

Sora gasps, "Riku, get away from him!"

He tries to pull me away, but when he tries to grab my arm something around me burns him and he jumps back. I look at him in confusion and horror. Ansem chuckles darkly and stands up. I try to move away but suddenly I'm stuck.

I gasp and stare at Ansem in horror, "What did you do to me?!"

He laughs, "I've attached myself to your lingering will."

"NO!" Sora screams.

"Let me go." I growl.

"What if I don't?" he laughs.

"You can't! He's still a living soul!" Sora screams.

"Not for long." Ansem laughs, "I wonder how your parents will feel when they come home and you've killed yourself? And they'll find a note saying the murder of your best friend was too much to bare. And so you had to let the blood drain."

"No!" Sora and I scream together.

And I'm shaking now, I can't stop shaking. I can't get my feet to move, why wont' they move?! I look up at him and he's grinning down at me and he says, "Your body belongs to me now." and then he disappears and suddenly I hear a scream, and everything's dark, and that scream, I know it.

**It's mine.**


	11. Don't Let Him Kill Me Part 2: The Abyss

When I opened my eyes, it was like I was seeing everything through a TV screen. I was moving, but it wasn't me. I was forced to watch,. I can't even move, can't speak. I see my room, and Ansem moves me to the desk and pulls put a pen and a piece of paper and he starts to write. I try to take control of my body but I can't reach it, can't reach anything. I can't move.

I can hear his laughter in my head and he starts to write, and I can read it:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I killed Sora, it was an accident, but the guilt has been eating at me. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I didn't think about it, it isn't that bad. It won't hurt me much. I'm going to be with him now._

_Love, Riku._

I wanted to scream, to fight, but I couldn't. It was like someone was holding me back, chaining me up inside. He moves me to the kitchen and he grabs the biggest knife in the drawer and he goes back to my room and sits on the bed. He laughs, using my voice, and he says, "You're soul is mine, suicides don't get second chances, I get their soul instantly. You can join Sora in the Abyss!"

He then places the blade on my left wrist and he slices it over, cuts in a little too deep. It's bleeding too much. He lays on the bed. I can't feel the pain of the cut, but I can feel something inside me squeezing, dying, stopping. It's my heart. I wanted to scream, to move, to stop the bleeding, anything to keep my parents from finding that note, from finding my body there on my bed, dead and bleeding. I had to stop it, but I can't move. I can't talk, my voice won't work for me here. I'm helpless once again. '

I want to scream out loud, voice my fear, my pain, but I can't. He's robbed me of that. Robbed me of a chance to change things. Suddenly I'm released, and I'm falling. Everything is dark. There's no light where I'm falling.

"The Abyss." I breathe, "I'm falling into The Abyss.."

It came so easily, just letting go. Nothing hurt, I didn't feel anything. Not pain, not internal fear. Nothing. It was like I was falling, but slowly, like floating. I didn't know how long I had been falling, but finally I feel my back hit the floor, but it didn't hurt, it was like being lyed down, like a child. I sat up slowly, looking around, but I can't see anything. Nothing is here. Nothing at all. Just darkness.

And that's when I saw them. The big glowing orbs for eyes, the shadowed bodies. They come at me slowly, studying me, looking for something. Then they run, all of them, all around me. They run and swarm me, jumping on me, scratching at me. It didn't hurt, but I could see white blood oozing from my wounds these things were making. They were attacking the blood more than they were me, it still didn't hurt. **Nothing hurt.**


	12. Way To The Light

It didn't occur to me to stop these things from attacking me. The pain hadn't even come back yet, so I was in a daze. I watched them slash across my skin, watched the blood they seemed to be drinking up. I didn't care. I didn't want to. More of them showed up, there were bigger, like the one Sora showed me when he tried to scare me that first time. One of the big ones grabbed me and I stared up at it.

It looked back and me, and it squeezed me. It didn't hurt, nothing hurt, but I could feel the strain on my bones, so I knew it was doing damage, but I still couldn't make myself care. The thing threw me down and I gasp, some of the pain from the fall making it to my nerves. I shudder, the pain all coming back now, all at once. I groan and push myself to my hands and knees but the little shadows were on me again and so I fell back down and I could feel the pain now.

It hurt, their constant digging at my skin. I bite my lip to keep from screaming, not that anyone could hear me anyway. One of the little shadows stabbed their hand, or claw, whatever they have, into my chest and I scream, the pain of that outstanding the countless others. I scream more as the other monsters start stabbing into my chest and stomach.

They were seriously drinking the blood falling from my body and it make me sick, it hurt, and it made me sick. I wanted to cry and scream, and this time I did. The pain was getting worse as more of them attacked me. So many. Hundreds. Thousands. They were all attacking, taking turns, attacking. It was endless and I was losing it. I was close to blacking out I knew it.

Then Suddenly I saw a light, it was faint and far away, but nonetheless I reached up for it. Anything to escape this. I reach for the faint light with all I had, but I know I can't reach it. I'm too far down, too far gone. My hand drops and is instantly attacked by the little shadow monsters. I felt bruised and broken, and I knew it would never be over. And this si what I had damned Sora to. I deserve to be here.

"Sora..." my eyes begin to slide closed, "Forgive me... Please..."

Suddenly all the little monsters back away from me, and behind my closed eyes I could see the bright light. Something, more like someone, grabs my hand and begins to lift me up. I didn't protest, I didn't even speak or open my eyes. Not until I heard him speak.

"I forgive you."

I gasp and open my eyes, looking up at who was lifting me, and it was Sora, my Sora, with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. And instead of the black coat he had been wearing, he's now wearing a white robe. And not only that, he also has huge white wings.

He smiles at me, "I'm sorry I'm late."

I didn't know what to say to him, so I settled for, "Thank you.."

He laughs, "no problem. Don't worry, we're almost out, the pain'll stop then."

He looks above him and I realize he was taking me right up to the faint light I had seen. He was saving me, and all I wanted was to save him. What a mix-up..

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter then the story's done! I hope you all enjoyed it, so review please.  
**


	13. He's Gone, Time To Move On

Sora takes us up to the light and I have to close my eyes it's so bright. When I open my eyes again we're in my room. I'm sitting on the bed, and he's sitting with me. I frown, "so, what exactly happened? How'd you save me like that?"

"Oh, well, once Ansem slit your wrists he left, and when he did I was able to find my peace. And once I had, I was changed. I'm an angel now I guess. And I dove into The Abyss to save you, you don't belong there, I couldn't let you stay down there, so I got you out." he replies.

I nod, "I see, well, thank you, for saving me."

He smiles, "No problem. What are best friends for?"

"So, you have to go now, don't' you?" I sigh.

He smiles sadly, "Yeah, I do. I can't stay here anymore. But, you won't have to worry about Ansem again, so you can relax."

"Thank you." I say.

He hugs me, "Don't mention it."

I hug him back, "Go on then. Have fun wherever you're going, and wait for me there."

He lets go and stands back, suddenly glowing, "I will, so just live your life. And remember, I'll always be watching over you."

I nod, smiling softly, "Thanks."

Then he disappears. I sigh and look at the picture hanging over my desk. A picture of me and Sora when we were little.

"Riku!"

"Yeah, Mom?" I call down, still sitting on my bed.

"Someone's here to see you!"

I sigh and leave my room and head downstairs, "Who is it, Mom?"

I get down to the door and find a girl in the doorway. Mom smiles, "This is Kairi, she's new here. She lives next door."

"Yeah, Mom says for me to meet the neighbors and stuff like that." Kairi smiles.

I smile back at her, "Hey, welcome to Destiny City. I'm Riku."

"Hey, Riku, I hate to ask after we just met, but I saw that island out behind the city, would you go with me, I'm kind of afraid to go on my own." Kairi asks.

I nod, "I don't mind. I hang out there all the time, so does Selphie, Tidus, and Waaka."

She smiles, "Great!"

I pull on my shoes, "We'll go now. I'll be home by dinner, Mom."

I lead Kairi to the Islands and she smiles when we get there, "This is beautiful!"

"It really is. I used to go here all the time when I was younger with my best friend Sora." I say, not sure why I said it.

"Sora? Who's Sora?" she asks, smiling softly.

"He was a good friend of mine, but he died a few weeks ago." I reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she frowns.

"No, it's fine." I smile and so does she.

"Can we be friends, Riku? You seem really nice." she says.

I shrug, "I don't see why not."

She smiles and hugs me, "Thank you!"

I sigh and hug her back, "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: The end!**


End file.
